


Bullseye

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Nobody is related, cumshot right to the eyeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Half stream of consciousness writing... excuse any weirdness.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Bullseye

Papa shifted his body over Copia, waggling his hips over the other man’s face as his cock swished back and forth to the movements. 

“Papa…” Copia warned, licking his lips as he stared down at the other man, Terzo staring back with an upside-down gaze. “No more teasing, please let me have it.” Copia moaned, huffing as he stared up at the prize dangling above him.

Papa chuckled, finally lowering his hips and Copia greedily sucked the weighty cock into his mouth, tongue darting out to swish around the head and draw it further into his throat. His hands came up to grip Papa’s hips, pulling him down against him.

Papa hummed deep in his throat, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he reveled in the pleasure of the Cardinal’s warm mouth. Chewing on his lip he opened his eyes, staring down at his own neglected prize with an impish grin. His deft fingers wrapped around Copia’s purpling cock, flicking his tongue out to kitten-lick the tip with an appraising moan. 

Copia let out his own moan in return against Papa’s cock, sending vibrations through the appendage in his mouth. Papa groaned at the sensation, swallowing Copia’s cock fully into his throat and bobbing with a renewed fervor. 

The two were caught in a feedback loop of pleasure, each moaning onto the other’s flesh, vibrations tickling their cores as they both sped up their ministrations, each seeking an end. Papa flicked one eye open, looking down beyond the cock in his mouth to what lie beneath. 

With a half-smirk, Papa traced his free hand down Copia’s hip, coming to collect the dribbling spit that pooled at the base. Soaking his fingers in it, they continued drifting lower, past the balls...

Copia’s hips jerked at the feeling of a slender finger prodding at his entrance, a muffled whine ripping from his throat, begging for more. Papa obliged, pressing the finger into Copia with practiced ease. A few moments of slow, careful pumping and he added a second finger, Copia’s breath coming quicker and his tongue working feverishly against Papa’s cock. 

Suddenly there were fingers at Papa’s entrance as well, poking with less skilled enthusiasm as Papa’s had been. Papa released Copia’s cock from his mouth with a loud _ pop, _ turning his head slightly to speak back at the man beneath him. 

“Cardinale, please -” Papa began, and the fingers stilled against him as did the tongue on his throbbing cock, Copia pausing all motions to listen for Papa’s instruction, “Wet them first, per favore.” he added, turning his attention back to the cock in front of him, sucking it back into his mouth with a hum in his throat.

Copia groaned against him, eyes fluttering shut briefly before he pulled off Papa’s cock, sticking his fingers into his mouth and generously slobbing over them with his tongue. WIth a heavy breath he replaced the cock into his mouth, his fingers reaching up to poke and slide against Papa’s entrance once more before pressing in, one finger at a time. 

Papa moaned against Copia’s cock, his hips wiggling against the intrusion. His own fingers inside Copia thrusted faster, curling upwards and eliciting a high pitched whine from the Cardinal as his hips bucked against him. Copia’s own fingers followed suit, pumping faster and curling against Papa’s sweet spot.

Papa reared his head back, releasing the cock from his mouth as his jaw dropped open in a deep, long moan. His hips bucked against the Cardinal, his cock driving deep into the man’s throat harshly, Copia’s grip on Papa’s hip tightening with the strain. Papa came hard down Copia’s throat, Copia greedily gulping and thrashing his tongue against the twitching cock as his brow furrowed deeply. 

Papa’s fingers still pumping in Copia’s ass and the cum shooting down his throat had the rat man careening over his own edge, hips jerking violently as he came hard, thick ropes of cum shooting into the air under Papa’s face. An errant stream of cum shot Papa directly in the eye, making him flinch with an audible gasp.

Copia, lost in bliss, continued to suckle and lap at the cock that still remained in his mouth, little breathy whines and whimpers still rumbling in his throat. He seemed to not want the moment to end.

With a chuckle Papa reached back, placing his hand on Copia’s stomach to still him as he pulled out of the Cardinal’s mouth, shifting to sit sideways beside Copia, legs bent slightly out beside him as he rested his weight on one arm. 

Copia breathed deeply for a few moments with his eyes closed before finally opening them and propping himself up on his elbows, looking up at papa with hooded eyes. 

Papa made a point of reaching up with his hand, pointing to his reddening eye as he swiped his fingers across it, flicking the errant fluids away with an exaggerated flourish of his fingers as he stared back at Copia coquettishly. 

Copia’s cheeks flushed, lips flattening to a line as he glanced away from him. “Sorry, Papa…”

**Author's Note:**

> @ghulehsin just google me :)


End file.
